Return
by MichelleKelly
Summary: Cid returns from the Northern Crater, but Shera's sleeping. he puts on her nightshirt anyway, and forgets it in the morning. After kicking out Vincent, Cid and Shera celebrate his return. Prompts: Cid, Vincent, Comedy/Humor Cid/Shera, Romance, Eros


Return

Prompts: Cid, Vincent, Humor/comedy

Return 2

Prompts: Cid/Shera, Romance, Eros (yeah, I seriously pulled both those prompts)

It was nearly two in the morning when Cid landed the Highwind on the landing pad near Rocket Town. He couldn't wait to have a shower with water pressure. The showers on the Highwind were awful, after 2 showers he was still covered in dirt and dried blood. The house was dark and he was certain that Shera would be fast asleep. Quietly he opened the door and walked into the kitchen. The lamp near the stairs was left on, giving soft light off through the halls. On the table was the purple cat nightshirt Shera told him she would leave. With a smile he grabbed it off the table and kicked off his boots. Heading to his room he grabbed another pack of cigarettes and a towel before finally taking a third hot shower. The water nearly put him to sleep. Toweling off he lit another cigarette and checked the clock. He debated waking Shera while he finished his cigarette, but decided to leave her be and go to sleep. Lazily, he pulled on the purple nightshirt and curled up next to Shera, she stirred briefly before falling back asleep.

The bed was empty when he woke up and he had no idea what time it was. Lighting up a cigarette he could hear Shera talking to someone downstairs. Oblivious to what he was wearing he headed down the stairs to find Vincent in the living room.

"What'cha doing here?" he asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Vincent held up his hands.

"You left me on the Highwind," he answered. Cid yawned and waved him off.

"I didn't leave ya' you were sleepin' in yer coffin, I wasn't gonna wake ya," he explained taking another drag.

"Are you wearing Shera's nightshirt?" Vincent inquired. Cid looked down and realized, yes he was wearing her night shirt and had forgotten about it.

"That does appear ta be what's going on," he responded, smashing his cigarette in a nearby ashtray.

"Captain, I didn't even hear you come home this morning," Shera remarked as she poured a cup of coffee with her back to him, in her blue robe.

"If I wanted ya awake, I woulda woke ya," he told her, venturing towards the kitchen. She turned around.

"I wasn't sure when you'd….wake up," she continued, giggling. "Oh Captain, you can't wear that not even around the house," she laughed, handing him the cup of coffee before turning him around and pushing him towards the stairs.

"It ain't that funny, Shera," he scolded, starting up the stairs.

"Vincent, you might want to take another nap in the Highwind," Shera suggested. He knew what that meant, the implications.

"Yeah ya do! Get da fuck out of my house Vincent, come back later," Cid yelled down the steps.

"You get upstairs and take off my nightgown before the image of you in it becomes so ingrained I can't have sex with you again," she teased. "And stop being rude,"

"That wasn't the agreement," he teased back. Vincent quickly high tailed it out the kitchen door and walked towards the mountains. He wanted to be far out of earshot and as far away as he could get. That was by far the most awkward moment he'd ever faced with Cid, the last thing he wanted was to hear them fooling around and make that one a memory in his mind. He couldn't help but think that Cid was one hell of a lucky bastard to have someone like Shera around.

"Don't be rude," Shera admonished.

"That wasn't the agreement," Cid commented as he climbed the stairs.

"I know what our agreement was! I had to throw on a robe! I wasn't about to show it all off to your buddy," she shot back in a whisper, just in case Vincent was still in earshot. "Take off that shirt, you look ridiculous,"

"It's not that bad, not like my dick's hangin' out," he defended. She scoffed another laugh.

"It does when you raise your arms," she informed him, pulling the shirt off in the hallway.

"Now hey! What'd that accomplish, now I'm naked and you ain't, that ain't fair," he argued.

"So do you want me to undress? Or do you want to undress me?" she questioned.

"Dammit Shera! You know the answer to that," he growled pulling her robe open, revealing red lace underneath. She giggled and taunted him, pulling her robe over her shoulders.

"You're naked and I'm not, what are you going to do about it?" she teased before she jumped onto the bed and tossed her robe at him. Cid threw it across the room, without even looking.

"Keep it up Shera, and I'll burn all your clothes so you're always naked," he threatened.

"Do it, I'll just wear yours," she encouraged bouncing on the bed, waiting for him._What the fuck have I gotten myself into? She's a lot more confident now that she was last week, what have I done? _He wondered. For several moments he just stood there thinking, thinking about how all they had been through and how it all transpired and led to here. Dammit, he couldn't stop staring at her in that red lace kneeling on the unmade bed.

"Captain, what's wrong?" she finally asked when he failed to respond to her quip. He felt like he had just crashed on another planet.

"Nothin's wrong Shera, I told ya last time, lookin' at you like this makes my brain stupid," he covered. She smiled back at him.

"Then come here," she beckoned, he obeyed. She reached up and cradled his face in her hands. Lightly he put his hands on her wrists and waited for her next move. She had his brain in such a tangle he wasn't even sure of his next move or what to do. Her hands slid to his shoulders and she lightly pulled him onto the bed before kissing him. Cid hated that he wasn't in control, that he was so stupified he could barely respond. He needed to regain his bearings. Kissing her back his hands slid up her arms, down her torso before he broke the kiss and pushed her back, straddling her. He took a deep breath, centering his focus.

"Now, lets get you naked," he teased. She giggled and squealed as he pulled off her negligee a lot more quickly than he had previously.

"Ok, I'm naked," she said with a giggle, wrapping her arms around his neck. He nipped at her ear.

"Good, now I'm going to do very dirty things to you," he purred in a low growl. She let out a low giggle.

"And I want you to,' she whispered. Shera knew exactly how to push his buttons and Cid both hated and loved it about her. As much as he wanted to pass up foreplay and go right for it, he knew he couldn't. His lips trailed over her neck while one hand ghosted along her breasts, teasing her before dipping lower. He could feel her hand trailing over the wounds on his back while the other ran down his chest, along his ribs. His breathed hitched when she touched him, much like hers had. Why did her hand have to feel so good? Why did her skin have to be that soft? He growled and pushed her hand away, and listening to her breathy words of encouragement, took her. Her fingernails gripped his back with a short squeal. He still couldn't believe how fucking _tight_ she was, and how _young_ she was compared to him. He didn't deserve this, to love the woman he'd belittled for years. It was all spinning in his head before he was pulled back in by her moans. She was getting close, he could feel it, and hear it in her voice. Cid wanted nothing more than to climax with her, but he wasn't that close yet. He snaked an arm around her, pulled her close, and nipped at her neck. He felt her whole body shudder with her climax, it spurred him further, and the way she trembled while kissing his neck sent him over the edge. He was reeling, his face buried in her neck, his body pressed to hers. She held him while he regained his composure.

"Fuck...Shera," he muttered, pulling himself off of her, resting his head on the swell of her breasts. She cuddled as close as she could to him, her hands rubbing his back. "I don't fucking deserve you," he stated flatly. He watched as she reached over and grabbed his cigarettes and lit two, passing him one.

"That's irrelevant," she said with a deep drag. Cid sat up, resting on his elbow and taking a puff. "Nothing is ever deserved, it's a matter of appreciation," she continued. He felt a sharp sting in his chest, knowing he had not appreciated her the way he should have. Briefly he wondered if that sting was what she felt when he spat venom at her.

"Shit's gonna change Shera, I'mma start showing ya how much I appreciate ya," he promised. She took a puff and ashed.

"You already have," she remarked. "Beefcake," she added with a snort and a chuckle. She pulled off her glasses and cleaned off the fog with a pillowcase.

"I know it don't apply no more, but I'm still callin' ya jailbait," he retorted with a deep drag. She giggled and snuffed her cigarette.

"I'm fine with that, a constant reminder of what a trophy I am," she teased. "Also don't ever wear my nightgown again, it looks awful on you."

"So you get sexy clothes and I don't?" he teased back. She giggled again.

"Captain, all your clothes are sexy clothes. Unlike me you look good in everything," she stated.

"Ya really need ta get rid of that yella' sweater. Do that an' I won't ever wear yer nightshirt again," he proposed. She sighed.

"I hate that sweater too, my mom bought it for me, and I think she did it to make me look frumpy. I'll give it to charity," she conceded. Cid smashed out his cigarette and lit another.

"Don't inflict that sweater on anyone else, jus' burn it," he suggested. She rolled her eyes and agreed before chiding him for smoking so much.

"So, when do you think Vincent will return?" she asked. Cid shrugged and got up, looking for his pants. He wandered down the hall and got dressed before returning to Shera's room. She was half dressed in a black bra and black leggings. She pulled a blue long sleeve shirt from her dresser and pulled it on. It really showed off her curves better than than stupid sweater and khaki pants.

"He might not return not that I think about it. Also, you need to get rid of the tan pants Shera, stick to those tight black ones, they look nice," he rambled on.

"I already threw out the tan pants, Captain, we got 3 vehicles in the garage that need fixing," she mentioned. He had forgotten about work, Shera had been priority.

"Ya, I know, you want to go work on 'em or you want to push it off 'till tomorrow and stay in? I need some rest, I'm still hurtin' from everythin'" he asked. Shera sighed.

"You want to take a bath together? Then I can dress your wounds and rub your muscles," she suggested. They did have a ridiculously huge bath tub, but that was Shera's one demand with the house, and now Cid thought he knew why.

"You wanna be my naughty nurse? Ya' got an outfit for that?" he teased and watched her cheeks turn pink.

"No, I don't. I can get one though," she said. Cid smashed out another cigarette.

"Guess you'll have to tend to me naked," he concluded. She laughed.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? What do I get out of it? She began to barter. Cid smiled back at her.

"Whatever you want," he told her and watched her eyes light up.

"I want a new kitchen," she demanded. That was not what Cid had in mind but he didn't care.

"Fine, but it also counts as your birthday gift," he conceded. She smiled back.

"Let me go grab the mail and parts that were delivered, and you fill the tub. I'll be right back," she instructed bounding down the hall to get whatever deliveries they had. It was going to be one hell of a good day.

AN/ so, right after I wrote the first part of this, these fucking prompts came up. I chose to condense it down into a oneshot since it's only been up for a short time. I'm still far behind on prompts, but hey this is longer than the original drabble. Hope you enjoyed. Find me on tumblr as michellekellyff and I will see you in the next story. Please drop a review if you're so inclined. XOXOX MK


End file.
